Doppelganger Stefan(Vampire Diaries Fanfic)
by Chocolate addicted Child
Summary: Doppelganger Stefan(Vampire Diaries Fanfic) Stefan as we know in the show is a vampire and he is in love with Elena but there is a twist what if he was human. He is the Doppelganger of Damon brother he is normal as you can be. He acts like Stefan he eats like Stefan but he is not Stefan. What will happen when Damon comes to town and he meets Stefan but in this case Alex what will


Doppelganger Stefan Chapter 1

Hello this is Ella Pendragon talking I will try to update as much as I can but I do have a life outside of quotev. I am new so please don't be hard on me other than that I do not own Vampire diaries I only own what I am about to write but none of the people.  
~3rd P.O.V~  
The Birds were chirping and the sun was coming up it was 6:03 AM in the morning, there was a cold wind blowing the snow covered grown looked fresh and new not a single foot print. The snow was so shiny that by looking at it you could be blind. It was cold outside but felt warm in the Gilbert's house the heat was on warming the people in the house up so they don't die of cold. A guy was sitting on the Counter he had on white shoes and black pants and a white t-shirt on, his hair was shagged up to make it look like it is brand new and freshly done. Alex was what his name was he had brown hair and a supermodel look to him and he was the brother of Elena Gilbert his sister. She also had brown hair and she also had chocolate walnut eyes like milk chocolate. Alex sat there on the counter drink some hot chocolate waiting for his sister to be done. School starts at 7:00 AM and if they did not hurry they will be late. It takes longer to drive cause they are far away from the school so they had to leave at a certain time, "Elena hurry up we got to go" Alex said while Grabbing his keys. Alex stand at the door waiting for Elena but started to feel irritated, by this point they will be late "Ok I am hurrying no need to rush I am almost done" Elena said or more like Yelling. Alex decided to sit on the Counter again knowing that they would be late all cause Elena what's to look her best. Don't get Alex wrong he loves Elena as a sister but she can be the Pain in the ass sometimes. Letting out a big breath he yelled loudly "Elena if you don't hurry I am leaving you" he said, and he meant it he would leave her just to show here a lesson.

Elena was in the bathroom just now getting done when she heard her brother "Elena if you don't hurry I am leaving you" Elena knowing that he would do that ran straight down the stairs were she saw Alex with keys in his hands and an irritated look on his face. Elena seeing that decided to talk "Um...I am done now so we can go" she said while letting out a giggle. Stefan hearing that let a smile on his face and he just said "Let's go".

Making it to school Alex got out of the car after letting Elena out of the car like a true and kid and nice person would do.  
Once they were out Alex had to do something very important he had to go to the office to help out so he can earn points so he can get into a collage and become a knock out with no job and living on the streets. After saying by he parted ways with Elena.

~Alex P.O.V~  
After what seems like ages they finally let me in they say that it was cause they were getting prepared but I know better you see our Principle well he been hooking up with the co-principle and this happens most of the time cause they hook up if you know what I mean. When I got in there the Co-Principle shirt was a little bit messed up "Um...I am here to do the job to earn my points" I said. The lady looked at me "Sure" and she told me to sort out the Piles of paperwork that looked like it has not been touched since I don't know how much but let's just say it was dusty and looked pretty old to me. One of the papers when I set it down blew dust into my nose and mouth and I ended up coughing. The Co-Principle did not even look even if I was coughing about a couple of sec and let me just say I thought I was coughing up my lung.

I was almost done with the paperwork when I heard voices "yes I am the new student", the lady told the student that I still could not see "Um..we don't have anything on you" she said while looking through her paperwork. The guy I think took of his glasses "Check again", the lady then said almost in a daze "Yes um...here you are". I decided to just go through and tell her I am done with the paperwork. After putting the paperwork in the rightful place I went out "I am done with sorting out the papers", they both turned to look at me. The lady said"Ok you may leave and I will put it on your record" while the other boy looked shocked like he had seen ghost.

~Damon P.O.V~  
It can't be him it can't


End file.
